


To Everyone

by Orithyea



Series: Memo [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithyea/pseuds/Orithyea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lambo hits Tsuna with his new bazooka, the guardians meet their seventy-year-old boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Everyone

No one knew what the meeting was for; all they knew was to not defy Reborn and come to the Sawada household, even Hibari and Mukuro were there. Tsuna had shuddered at what his tutor offered them in return. He could only hope it didn't involve him.

"Ciaossu." Reborn started. "After recovering from the Representative Battle, I thought you guys needed some fun time. And what place to do this best than Neo-Vongola Primo's room?"

Hibari who was leaning in the corner of the room asked, "You called me for something stupid?"

"Oya, do you prefer he call you stupid?" Mukuro was sprawled on the bed, much to the others' annoyance, because the room as it already was felt too cramped for nine people despite two of them being children.

Gokudera, who was sitting on the floor, snorted. "Heh, that was a good one."

"The dog is agreeing with me. Great."

"Who are you calling a dog, you pineapple bastard?"

Mukuro sat up, right eye glowing in an indigo hue. "Care to repeat that, dog?"

Tsuna, who had remained standing in front of the door and still unable to comprehend what was happening, yelped. "P-please don't fight! My room will get destroyed."

"Right. Sorry, Juudaime. We'll take this outside."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Taking all of you herbivores on right now might make up for being called to this stupid meeting."

"Maa, Hibari. Let's calm down." Yamamoto, who sat next to Gokudera, pointed at the small desk beside the bed. "Tsuna's mom made us drinks."

"It's delicious," said Chrome softly. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, with Mukuro's feet a few inches behind her.

Ryohei, who was standing a couple of feet away from Hibari, nodded. "Extremely delicious."

Lambo rolled on the floor and whined, "Reborn, I'm bored. This isn't fun at all."

"I don't care. Play with the new bazooka Giannini gave you."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he quickly said, "No, Lambo, please don't." _Bad things always happen with that thing!_

"A boss should always be brave enough to take on new challenges, Tsuna." Reborn smirked and Tsuna already dreaded what he was going to say next. "Lambo, I might fight you if you hit Tsuna with your bazooka."

Suddenly energised, Lambo hurriedly stood up, took his bazooka out, and pointed it at Tsuna. When Tsuna successfully avoided his first shot, Lambo shouted, "Don't duck, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna, however, was distracted by the hole in his room. _No, no, no. What am I going to tell Mom? How much is a door anyway? I wonder if Dad can come home to fix—_

Lambo raised his fist and screamed in delight as purple smoke engulfed the room, finally hitting Tsuna, but he became quiet and stared at the area where Tsuna was.

As the smoke gradually disappeared, all pairs of eyes focused on the figure who suddenly changed before them. It was easy to assume who this was. After all, despite the grey – yet still defied gravity – hair, the wrinkles etched around the man's eyes and forehead, and the orange floral button-up shirt and khaki shorts outfit, the kind demeanour and ambiance he carried were still the same.

It was their boss.

No one moved and each person in the room was grateful that Reborn took the initiative to walk up to Tsuna – all along, his eyes never left the old man's body. "Did you catch Timoteo's disease?"

Tsuna chuckled and lifted the hem of his shirt with both hands, as if to appraise it. "It's actually very comfortable." He looked down to his tutor and smiled softly. "It's great to see you, Reborn." Reborn had heard words similar to those before, back when they were plummeted ten years in the future, back when chaos reigned and the Vongola one by one fell.

Back when he went ahead first, with Tsuna closely following him, carrying the despaired wails of the people they left behind.

Reborn had failed as a tutor.

"I don't think I should say much, but you should stop whatever you're thinking. You're still as annoying as ever in the future." Tsuna stuck his tongue out. For an old man, the gesture looked incredibly silly, yet Reborn only tilted his fedora to shadow his eyes, not even minding that Tsuna was able to read him.

If Tsuna managed to reach this age, then he was confident his student had achieved a lot.

"Sawada, you look old." Ryohei stepped forward and raised one of Tsuna's arms. "But for a grandfather, you're extremely fit."

"I have you to thank for that, you know. Every single day I'm free, you drag me to your work-out routine. Sometimes Yamamoto would join us." Tsuna laughed. "You will – are – the best big brother anyone could have, Ryohei."

Ryohei grinned and wrapped Tsuna in a bear hug. "Brothers to the extreme!"

_I would drop on both knees if it means I can protect you, Sawada._

"Dame-Tsuna, why are you old?" Lambo threw a grape candy in his mouth. "Gyahaha, once you die, Lambo-san will get your room!"

Tsuna's eye twitched at the morbid thought. "I suppose someone had the bright idea to tinker with your bazooka," he glanced at Reborn, "again." Kneeling down with a grunt, he placed a hand on Lambo's shoulder. "I won't die yet, but in exchange, I'll give you all the grape candies you want."

Lambo stuck his tongue out. "Lambo-san's just kidding. Of course he doesn't want Dame-Tsuna to die. Who would want to lose a servant?" He halted, then hesitantly continued, "Tsuna-nii won't disappear again, right?"

_Because you're my big brother._

"I won't," was the firm reply. Satisfied at his answer, Lambo ran towards Reborn's direction who kicked him hard, sending him flying to the wall. Tsuna's back cracked when he stood back up, and he raised an eyebrow when someone lightly grabbed his arm to support him.

"Kufufu, don't be mistaken. I'm only making sure my target is in perfect shape."

Amused at the sudden help, Tsuna chuckled. "You never did change, Mukuro."

_Then that must mean you remained interesting, Vongo—Tsunayoshi-kun._

"Mukuro-sama cares a lot about boss." Chrome smiled at the two. Mukuro gave her a sharp look and she ducked her head.

"Chrome, your hair—" Chrome looked in confusion at Tsuna, who suddenly had a faraway look. "Never mind, and I'll get used to Mukuro, one day." She suppressed asking, _What about me?_

But Tsuna continued, "And you'll be there to scold him."

Chrome looked down and hid her smile.

_You'll allow me to stay by your – everyone's – side, boss?_

"You'll grow stronger; everyone will."

"And what about you?" Hibari crossed his arms and remained in his spot, a calculating gaze clouding his eyes.

Much to everyone's surprise, Tsuna smirked. "You'll know the day you start continuously losing whenever we spar." Hibari gave him a feral grin.

_I look forward to the day you bare your fangs, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"Do we still play our role-play games in the future, Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned.

"So many games even you got exhausted." Tsuna's eyes grew nostalgic and he chuckled. "Kyouya even learnt how to play baseball from you."

Hibari's eyes widened for an instant then narrowed in a glare towards Yamamoto. "I must have heard you wrong, herbivore."

Yamamoto turned his head towards Hibari. "Isn't that great, Hibari? Maybe for our next fun time, everyone can play baseball! I'll teach you guys."

_But, Tsuna, when it comes to you, it's no longer a game. You've taught me so much._

Gokudera had been quiet throughout the entire exchange, and the guardians only noticed it when Tsuna directed a serene smile at him. With mouth closed in a tight line, Gokudera stared at Tsuna, unable to say anything. "Uri got your tongue, Hayato?"

"J-Juudaime..."

"You fulfilled your promise, Hayato," said Tsuna gently, "so believe in yourself more."

Gokudera folded his legs underneath and rested his head on his knees, shaking and trembling with both fists dug in his eyes. Yamamoto placed his hand on Gokudera's back, just to provide comfort, assurance that this was real. Lambo walked towards him and sat down, back resting on Gokudera's side, and didn't say anything. Ryohei could only close his eyes and Chrome didn't move from her place, but her eye travelled to the quivering figure. Hibari and Mukuro subtly spared him a glance and Reborn remained impassive.

Everyone was thinking the same thing.

Gokudera was the one who was there, the one who witnessed the sight nobody wanted to see.

Lambo and Yamamoto backed away when Tsuna bent down to Gokudera.

"Ow," muttered Tsuna.

Immediately, Gokudera lifted his head and Tsuna noted his red eyes, filled with guilt, gratefulness— _You carried so much burden, Hayato._ He lifted his hand at the moment Gokudera opened his mouth, confident he would start rambling apologies for hurting him. He scanned the room, pleased everyone's attention was on him despite a couple of them hiding it.

"You guys will fight. You will argue. There will be times you'll lose and times you'll win, times you are angry and times you simply want someone to hug you. I can't say much but," Tsuna looked out of the window for a moment, "you will all become even more wonderful people. Maybe now you won't like the idea, but we will be spending the future together." He playfully frowned at Hibari's scowl. "The future you and my past self will pave."

"You are still young at this time and so was I. We are still growing; there will be many moments we will falter and become insecure, many moments we will give up and cave in to our weaknesses. But," he smiled, "we will be there for each other, so be brave. Never forget that you are not alone, because we are family." Tsuna's next action surprised them all: still on the ground, he bowed down and said, "Thank you in advance for everything, for our future."

And Tsuna's throaty voice reminded everyone of his age, of the age of their bonds and the years they'll spend together.

Because as long as their sky was there, the elements will always gather.

Gokudera choked. "Juudaime—"

Suddenly there was smoke and the present Tsuna came back, eyes red and mouth opened, as if he was saying something before he was transported. Gokudera wasn't sure who lunged first, because he found himself surrounded by two arms and he kept hearing two words from his boss, his friend.

Tsuna started hugging everyone in the room while crying and mumbling "thank you," and Gokudera couldn't even get himself to ask what had happened or laugh as Hibari and Mukuro protested at the not exactly unwanted contact.

But he shrugged it off. He didn't need to know what had happened; he will find out as the future goes on – together with everyone.


End file.
